


1st of December! Advent? What is Advent? A Frostiron Fic

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Advent Fan Work Fest 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: Tony is busy, but Loki is used to it by now. However, today seems different. Everyone in Stark Tower seems more joyous than usual and Loki is confused. Usually they are trying to kick him out when Tony isn't around, so what is going on?





	1st of December! Advent? What is Advent? A Frostiron Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Some suggested NSFW but no explicit content.

Early morning, and yet again Loki wakes up alone in the bed he is supposed to share with Tony. No doubt Mr Stark is off at yet another meeting, press conference, lab testing session, or goodness knows what at this point. The Asgardian sighs as he pulls himself out of bed to get some food or say hi to any of the Avengers around who will, as always, reluctantly respond. Tony is the only one who really warmed up to him after he had made amends for the New York incident. They've been together for a while now after months of intense, and occasionally amusing, flirtation, but these days Tony is apart from the Demigod more often than they are together. Loki has gotten used to filling his time in the hope that Tony will return. Preferably before the other Avengers decide he is too much of a nuisance, despite only sitting out of the way with a book, and try to kick him out of the tower…  _ again _ .

Loki made his way, silent and graceful as ever, to make some tea, a Midgardian beverage he had found he quite enjoyed. ‘Ah, the first obstacle of the day…’ he thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, currently occupied by Natasha. He smiled politely as usual in the hope that he could just carry on with his day, but something caught him off guard. Natasha smiled back. She never does that, not even on good days. Loki paused a moment in shock but Natasha was already focused on something else.

“Clint!” Natasha hopped out of the kitchen and embraced her arrow-shooting friend. She almost squealed his name, she never squeals. Loki was dumbfounded. What on all of Midgard was going on today!? The Demigod decided he shouldn't listen in to their conversation but noted that Agent Barton seemed equally as pleased to see Natasha as she was to see him. Also he was certain that the pair had seen each other just yesterday yet they are acting like it has been years. Focusing on his tea, Loki decided to just let the odd behaviour slide and be thankful that he isn't being followed by icy glares. ‘Tea done, good, Library time.’ Picking up his drink Loki hurriedly slipped out of the room breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't noticed.

Unfortunately, whilst making his way to the library, Loki heard more overly excited voices. Why is everyone so overly excited or happy today? Banner and Rogers, drinking coffee and laughing about something. Honestly what was happening today!? The Demigod began to walk faster to his destination, becoming slightly unsettled by the sudden change of mood in Stark Tower. Loki found himself begging every Divine power he could think of that they weren't planning something horrible against him and he could have his quiet Saturday reading. Finally, the sanctuary of the library was a few steps away. Once inside, Loki closed the door quietly and breathed a sigh of relief. Alone at last. He sat in his favourite corner, setting his steaming mug on the small table, and selected a book. Reading, to Loki, was a perfect way to pass the time. Especially since mischief and trickery were out of the question. Slowly losing himself in the words and pages, the Demigod finally relaxed, letting his worries slip away. This may not have been the best plan as he failed to notice the door being quietly opened and a figure slowly approaching until-

“SURPRISE!”

The sudden yell startled the Asgardian so badly he actually jumped and dropped the book he was holding. “T-Tony? When did you get here?” Loki clutched his hand over his heart in an attempt to slow the pace as he stared up at Tony. The latter seemed shocked that he had actually managed to catch his lover off guard.

“Okay A: I am so sorry if I frightened you, are you okay? And B: I don't think I'm ever going to let you live that down.” Tony smiled proud of himself as Loki placed his head in his hand.

“I love you Tony, but sometimes you can be an utter…” He sighs not quite knowing how to finish that sentence, thankfully seeing the adoration in his lovers eyes helps him relax again. “So, what brings you to my hiding place Anthony?” He blushes and the Asgardian smirks knowing that Tony always gets flustered when he calls him that.

“I brought you a gift.” Loki's face falls. A gift!? Why!? Is this some Midgardian holiday Loki has forgotten? It's only December 1st, surely that is nothing right? Tony can sense Loki's anxiety but presents the gift anyways. “An Advent Calendar!” He smiles but Loki's stress is yet to fade.

“Advent? What is Advent? Tony have I missed a celebration of some sort? Is that why everyone seems so happy? Oh by the nine I am so sorry I-” Tony decides the best way to end Loki's panic is to kiss him, so he does, it works for now.

“Relax Lokes. It's nothing, it's just a countdown to Christmas not everyone pays attention to it. And everyone is happy because they get to eat chocolate every day with a valid excuse.” Tony smiles but Loki still seems upset.

“But you brought me a gift, and now I feel horrid that I don't have one for you in return.” Tony sighs and lets his smile fade a little.

“I got this to cheer you up, not make you even more sad.”

Once again, Loki is confused. “Even more sad?”

“Yes,” Tony responds in an urgent tone, “you have been upset for what feels like weeks now and I just wanted to cheer you up.”

Thinking back, Loki realised this was quite true. Stark's continuous disappearances had begun to make him feel quite down. But he had let that feeling run over even into time he actually had with Tony. Slowly, the Demigod begins to smile. Despite all the work he was having to do, his lover still thought of him, and when he explains everything to Tony he is pulled into a tight embrace.

“Oh Lokes I'm so sorry.” Loki softly nuzzles him.

“No no, it is I who is at fault. I'll be better I promise.” Tony softly cups his Asgardian’s face and kisses him just as gentle and loving.

“I don't want better. I want you Loki.” The Demigod blushes and feels his heart leap at that statement. Tony chuckles. “Tell you what, lets share the calendar, I'm sure we can find 24 things to do with these chocolates.” Loki lights up seeing Tony's mischievous expression and pulls a smirk of his own.

“I'm sure we can…”


End file.
